Mace Windu/Leyendas
| muere = 19 ABY(16:5:22), CoruscantStar Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith |especie= Humano (Korun)) |genero=Masculino | altura = 1.88 metros | pelo = No tiene, anteriormente negro''Stones'' | ojos = Castaños''Star Wars Episodio II: El Atque de los Clones'' | era = Era del alzamiento del Imperio |maestros = |aprendices=*Depa Billaba *Echuu Shen-JonStar Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns *IguniEvil Eye |afiliacion= *Orden Jedi Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma *República Galáctica *Frente de Liberación de las Tierras Altas }} Mace Windu era un korun que fue un prominente Maestro Jedi durante los últimos años de la República Galáctica. Proveniente del mundo de Haruun Kal, Windu sirvió como uno de los últimos miembros del Alto Consejo Jedi antes de la Gran Purga Jedi. En el Consejo, Windu a menudo era considerado segundo sólo al Gran Maestro Yoda, a pesar de que Windu tenía ocho siglos menos que Yoda. La sabiduría y el poder de Windu eran legendarios, así como el peso de sus palabras. Ampliamente considerado uno de los mejores espadachines en la Orden Jedi, Windu creó al Vaapad, la séptima forma moderna de combate con sables de luz. Mace fue uno de los mejores duelistas con sables de luz de la Orden Jedi, y fue uno de los dos Jedi que dominó completamente al Vaapad. Se dijo que sólo dos oponentes lo habían vencido: Yoda y el Conde Dooku, y él solía practicar con Qui-Gon Jinn, usualmente resultando en un empate.The New Essential Guide to Characters Mace Windu sirvió a la Orden Jedi toda su vida, entrenando a numerosos Jedi, incluyendo a Depa Billaba, Echuu Shen-Jon e Iguni. Fue el Maestro Windu quien dirigió a 212 Jedi en combate en la Batalla de Geonosis y derrotó al mortal cazarrecompensas Jango Fett. El continuó sirviendo a la República a través de las Guerras Clónicas, a menudo en el feroz frente de batalla. En el año final de la guerra, Windu confrontó y derrotó a Darth Sidious en un difícil duelo. Sin embargo, fue traicionado por Anakin Skywalker y subsecuentemente asesinado por Sidious, cayendo a su muerte desde la ventana de la oficina de Sidious. La muerte de Windu marcó el inicio de la Gran Purga Jedi. Biografía Juventud Mace Windu era originario del planeta Haruun Kal, donde nació en los Ghôsh Windu. Fue descubierto a la edad de seis meses aproximadamente, aunque sus padres trataban de comunicarse con el, el constantemente los ignoraba . Como todos en la Orden, al joven chico Korun le enseñó el Maestro Yoda cuando era un aprendiz, y eventualmente se convirtió en un padawan de otro Jedi. Mace entrenó bajo T'ra Saa en algún momento, aunque se desconoce la extensión de ese entrenamiento.Star Wars Republic: Show of Force thumb|left|Windu el pupilo A una edad muy temprana Mace supo de su habilidad inusual de ver puntos de ruptura en la Fuerza y cómo podían afectar todas sus acciones futuras, así como las vulnerabilidades de sus oponentes. Con estas habilidades únicas, él podía ver partes de su futuro, como el sable de luz que finalmente construiría. A los catorce años el Consejo Jedi estaba preocupado por Mace, pues aunque era el mejor de su clase todavía no podía construir el sable de luz sobre el que tuvo visiones muchas veces. Él le informó al consejo que quería un verdadero desafío para encontrar las mejores piezas para su sable de luz. Después de considerarlo, el Consejo envió a Mace, solo, al planeta Hurikane. Durante su misión Mace al principio fue perseguido por los nativos que residían ahí, pero pudo resistirlos fácilmente usando la Fuerza. Cuando ocasionó que uno de los frágiles nativos se destruyera, él entonces dolorosamente lo reconstruyó usando la Fuerza. aprendiendo una valiosa lección acerca de ser un Jedi, los nativos lo recompensaron con un cristal especial de color violeta. Él usó este cristal para construir el sable de luz que había visto en sus visiones, que producía una distintiva luz violeta.Stones Él alternaba entre esta arma y un sable de luz que creó también. También usaba el sable de luz de Eeth Koth, que obtuvo cuando los dos Maestros Jedi intercambiaron sus sables durante la sagrada Concordancia de Lealtad.Star Wars Republic: Emissaries to Malastare thumb|150px|Mace derrota a [[Uda-Khalid.]] Durante la siguiente década y media, Mace se embarcó en muchas misiones notables que incluyeron su primera visita a su mundo natal Haruun Kal (durante la cual aprendió su idioma nativo Korun) y una donde rastreó y derrotó al asesino Uda-Khalid.Survivors Durante su carrera Windu entrenó a muchos para ser Jedi, incluyendo a Echuu Shen-Jon (quien sobreviviría a la Gran Purga Jedi) y a su colega en el Consejo Depa Billaba. Maestro Jedi Prodigiosamente talentoso en la Fuerza, Mace pasó pronto las pruebas, y continuó progresando por los rangos de la Orden al lograr el título de Maestro Jedi y, a la notablemente joven edad de 28, fue nombrado en el Consejo Jedi. La invitación del Consejo vino después de los esfuerzos de Windu durante la Revolución Arkaniana, donde combatió al cyborg Gorm el Disolvedor.The New Essential Guide to Characters Como miembro senior del Consejo, el mango de su sable de luz fue decorado con electrum, un metal precioso. thumb|200px|left|Windu se reune con sus colegas del Consejo y con el Canciller Supremo. Adicionalmente a sus increíbles habilidades de combate, Windu poseía un raro don. Él tenía una forma única de percepción con la Fuerza que le permitía ver puntos de ruptura en situaciones, personas y circunstancias. Estos puntos de ruptura revelaban puntos en los que otras cosas dependían. Los puntos de ruptura podían formar enlaces entre personas, criaturas, planetas o naves, y si eran destruidos o utilizados, estos puntos de ruptura podían tener la clave para impedir desastres, sellar el destino, ganar batallas y cumplir la misma voluntad de la Fuerza. Aparte de ser un guerrero legendario y un notable sensible a la Fuerza, Windu poseía conocimiento extensivo de la historia y filosofía Jedi, y era conocido por sus habilidades diplomáticas. Windu era el enlace primario del Consejo con el Canciller, aunque las Guerras Clónicas lo hicieron cuestionarse sus creencias más firmes. right|thumb|200px|Windu preside una reunión del Consejo Jedi. Como un Maestro Jedi y miembro del Consejo, Windu permaneció activo, dirigiendo muchas misiones diplomáticas y para mantener la paz, a lugares como Yinchorr y Malastare.Jedi Council: Acts of War Él también asistió en la mediación del Conflicto Stark.Star Wars Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War Otra de esas misiones fue a Nar Shaddaa, donde Windu, acompañado de su antigua padawan Depa Billaba, investigó una organización de contrabando de animales. Cuando quedó rodeado por un gran número de truhanes, Depa Billaba llegó a rescatarlo, y acabaron fácilmente con sus asaltantes. Finalmente localizaron la fuente del contrabando, mas sólo después de pelear con varios perros akk trastornados originarios de Haruun Kal. Windu y Billaba finalmente terminarían juntos en Harun Kaal, con resultados trágicos. Guerras Clon Durante el rescate de Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker y Padmé Amidala en Geonosis, Windu tuvo la oportunidad de acabar con el conde Dooku sin embargo, su pasado como compañeros se interpuso en el último momento...esto atormentó a Mace durante el resto de su vida ya que pensaba que si hubiera acabado con Dooku allí podría haber detenido la guerra. Poco después es atacado por Jango Fett y, tras esquivar los ataques de un reek, consigue darle el golpe de gracia al cazarrecompensas decapitándolo. Batalla de Geonosis En 22 ABY, se hizo evidente que un verdadero conflicto militar entre la República Galáctica y la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes se produciría. El Caballero Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi fue capturado por la Confederación en Geonosis y preparado para ser ejecutado. Habiendo aprendido de esto, Mace Windu, sin esperar a que el Ejército Clon estuviese a disposición de la República encabezó una fuerza de ataque Jedi a Geonosis. Mace, junto con Luminara Unduli, destruyeron los emplazamientos militares Geonosianos que bloquean el camino a la arena en su tanque de combate TX-130S. Cuando Obi-Wan, Anakin y Padmé Amidala fueron traídos a la arena de Geonosis, Windu revelo a los Jedi y puso su equipo a atacar a Dooku, el lider de la Confederación, que fue personalmente para la supervisión de la ejecución prevista. Un acalorado, pero breve combate siguió, En el que Mace Windu decapito a un cazarrecompensas llamado Jango Fett, el progenitor de los soldados clon, un acto que se predijo hace milenios por Darth Traya en los tiempos de las Antiguas Guerras Sith. thumb|left|200px|El [[Maestro Jedi Mace Windu decapita a Jango Fett.]] Finalmente, los Jedi fueron superados por los droides de batalla separatistas, pero el Maestro Yoda y los soldados clon los rescataron. Después de eso, Windu y los otros sobrevivientes se sumaron a la batalla como los comandantes militares Jedi. Mace tomó de nuevo el control de su cañonera y se estaba moviendo para interceptar al conde Dooku cuando tres de sus Acólitos Oscuros le enfrentan en sus propios vehículos. Mace fue capaz de vencer a los tres de ellos, pero el retraso le impidió llegar hasta Dooku. Alto General Jedi El maestro Windu jugo un importante papel en las guerras clon y no solo como alto miembro de el Consejo Jedi si no también como general Ruul Haruun Kal Mace Windu tenía un don muy extraño que le permitía ver en la fuerza lo que el llamaba "Puntos de ruptura" aquellos elementos vitales de los que dependía una situación por completo, un ejemplo es el anterior citado, Windu vio en Dooku el punto de ruptura para terminar con la guerra. Una de las mayores tragedias para Mace fue la caida en el lado oscuro de su mayor orgullo, su antes aprendiz y luego maestra del consejo Jedi Depa Billaba, la cual perdió su camino en una misión en Haruun Kal, Windu se enfrentó a Depa la cual fue derrotada después de un arduo combate. Ryloth thumb|left|250px|Mace Windu en la [[Batalla de Ryloth (Guerras Clon)|Batalla de Ryloth.]] Cuando el gran Eminencia de la Unión Tecnológica, Wat Tambor, tomó el control del planeta Ryloth, Mace Windu, Mariscal del Gran Ejército de la República, junto con su homólogo, Obi-Wan Kenobi, atacaron la base separatista del sistema, después de que las fuerzas espaciales de Anakin Skywalker, destrozaron el bloqueo que lo azotaba. Después de que Kenobi destruyera los cañones que hacían impedible la llegada de refuerzos, en la ciudad de Nabat, Windu desplegó a sus fuerzas a través de la ciudadela contígua a Lessu, con la ayuda de los comandantes Cody y Fox. Tras derrotar a los acorraladores droides en las afueras del pueblo más cercano, Windu habló con el Canciller Supremo Palpatine, diciéndole de su idea para contactar al líder de la guerrilla Twi'lek, Cham Syndulla. Palpatine expresó su descontento acerca de eso, al igual que el Senador de la misma especie, Orn Free Taa. Windu, sin embargo, siempre intentó defender a Syndulla, y cuando su cañonera fue derribada por droides de combate, este personaje, y su guerrilla, aparecieron, destrozándolos a todos. thumb|286px|Mace Windu arresta a Wat Tambor. Syndulla llegó, y sus fuerzas arrestaron a Windu, que iba tan sólo con dos clones. Sus fuerzas lo llevaron en una larga caminata, donde llegaron a lo que parecía un búnquer, pero en realidad era nave de abordaje de la Federación de Comercio totalmente destrozada. Los llevaron a una colonia Twi'lek sobreviviente, en el interior de esta, y de forma muy amable, compartieron su comida con el Jedi y los clones, a cambio de poder hablar con el senador Taa. Lo contactaron, y tras una larga conversación, Syndulla accedió a ayudar al Jedi a derrotar a Tambor y sus fuerzas. Junto con las de Cody y el Escuadrón Luminoso, invadieron la base de Lessu, y tras una ágil maniobra de Windu, lograron destruir a los droides en la entrada, y conectar el puente eléctrico de láseres, para poder entrar en la fortaleza, y finalmente, arrestar a Tambor. Otras Misiones Mace Windu fue uno de los más grandes heroes de las guerras clon, siendo una de sus proezas mayores derrotar el solo a un tanque sísmico en Dantooine. thumb|Mace Windu en la batalla de Dantooine Batalla de Coruscant thumb|left|Windu, usando [[Telequinesis|Aplastón de Fuerza contra el General Grievous.]] Cerca del final de las Guerras Clon cuando el General Grievous atacó Coruscant, secuestró al Canciller Palpatine y trató de trasladarlo a su nave, la ''Mano Invisible, Mace Windu fue al rescate de Palpatine, atacó al General, y usó la Fuerza para aplastar las placas que cubrían los órganos de Grievous. Este aplastamiento de sus órganos (los pulmones, en particular) le produjo a Grievous la mayoría de la tos que tendría por el resto de sus días, hasta que Obi-Wan le terminase derrotando. El Aplastón de Fuerza es una de las técnicas más oscuras de la Fuerza conocidas tanto por Jedi o Sith, de modo que su uso por Windu fue algo muy inusual. Revelación La batalla final De su muerte se encargan Anakin Skywalker y Darth Sidious (bajo la personalidad del Canciller Palpatine). Ocurrió en el momento en que el Canciller iba a ser detenido por los Jedis por traición a la República, tras haberse demostrado que era un Sith. Fue traicionado por Anakin, que le amputa una de sus extremidades mientras el Emperador acaba con él. Cabe señalar que antes de la intervención de Anakin, Mace ya había desarmado al Emperador, estaba justo por darle la estocada final, cuando Anakin intervino. El resto ya es conocido. Este suceso marca el nacimiento del Imperio y la inclinación de Anakin al lado oscuro.` Tras su muerte Al quedar solo su historia Palpatine les hizo creer a los senadores unas mentiras para poder hacer limpieza y su Espada de luz seria encontrada y vendida al Senador Sano Sauro que la tendria como trofeo. Poderes y Habilidades thumb|Batalla de cuerpo a cuerpo Windu era especialmente conocido por haber sido el que termino de definir la forma VII Juyo/Vaapad como una forma agresiva y peligrosamente cercana al concepto Sith del combate, a eso se le sumaba el hecho que eright|thumb|131px|Mace Windu en el [[Star Wars: Battlefront II.]]ra extremadamente talentoso con el sable de luz rivalizando en maestría con poderosos duelistas como Yoda (Forma IV: Ataru), el Conde Dooku (Forma II: Makashi), Qui- Gon Jinn (Forma IV: Ataru), Obi-Wan Kenobi (Forma III:Soresu) y Anakin Skywalker (Forma V: Shien/Djem Tam). Respecto a sus habilidades en La Fuerza, Windu poseía instintivamente el poder de ver Puntos de Ruptura (una trama de visiones precognitivas de la cuales dependia las diversas lineas del futuro y las distintas posibilidades), además de ese excepcional talento Windu usaba Telequinesis en toda su extensión llegando incluso a utilizar de vez en cuando poderes oscuros como la Aniquilacion con La Fuerza o el Estrujon con La Fuerza, a través de esos usos particulares, se volvió muy talentoso en la Telequinesis. Conjuntando todo esto era como una máquina de matar capaz de vencer lo que sea, incluso era bueno luchando cuerpo a cuerpo como se demostró en las Guerras Clon cuando luchó contra innumerables droides, luego de perder su sable láser por unos momentos. Personalidad Mace Windu poseía una personalidad única para un Jedi. Él era una persona prudente, incluso demostrando renuencia a veces. Eligió a sus amigos con cuidado y se demoró en la confianza. A pesar de ello, fue muy valiente, arriesgando su vida en numerosas ocasiones por la República Galáctica. De hecho, debido a su talento como duelista y los usuarios de la Fuerza, Windu era muy orgulloso, muy seguro en su propia fuerza. Sin embargo, mantuvo en jaque a esta arrogancia, se humilla frente a las personas que se sentían superiores, tales como Yoda. Windu cree firmemente en el papel de los Jedi como los siervos de la República en lugar de sus amos, y trata a todos los civiles con respeto. thumb|El Maestro Yoda y el Maestro Windu luchando en Coruscant En última instancia, la motivación verdadera de Mace Windu por todo lo que hizo fue una divergencia de la filosofía Jedi. Su sistema de creencias personales fue el punto de vista extremista de la paz a toda costa. En su mente, la paz fue creada por la civilización, y consideraba la República como la civilización final, por lo tanto el desarrollo un apego hacia la institución. Fue en última instancia, dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para preservar la República, incluso si eso significa violar la filosofía Jedi. Esto resultó ser su caída final, cuando se decidió a ejecutar al aparentemente indefenso Canciller Palpatine, un oponente sin arma, estimulando Anakin Skywalker en acción. Entre bastidores Nombre "Mace" podría ser similar a "ace" (as en inglés), refiriéndose, quizás, a que Windu era un as (campeón) utilizando cualquiera de los siete estilos de esgrima láser. Windu podría ser una contracción de "powerf'u'''l as the '''wind'" (poderoso como el viento), o hacer referencia al verbo "wind" (zigzaguear), en alusión a la pericia de Windu en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y para eludir ataques enemigos a larga distancia. Concepto del personaje Los primeros escritos originales de George Lucas sobre Star Wars comienzan con su nombre: "Esta es la historia de Mace Windu, un sacerdote Jedi-Bendu de Opucchi, emparentado con Usby C.J. Thape, discípulo padawan del famoso Jedi". Interpretación El sable láser púrpura de Mace Windu no es casual. Esto fue debido a que Samuel L. Jackson le pidió tener algo característico a George Lucas, y éste aceptó. El motivo fue que la madre de Samuel L. Jackson quería poder reconocerle durante la película, así que dijo a su hijo que llevara un sable morado. Continuidad Star Wars Galaxies Apariciones *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' comic *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' novela *''Episodio I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles'' *''Star Wars Republic: Emissaries to Malastare'' *''Star Wars Republic: Twilight'' *''Star Wars Republic: Infinity's End'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Hunt for Aurra Sing'' *''Star Wars Republic: Darkness'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Devaronian Version'' *''Star Wars Republic: Rite of Passage'' *''Rogue Planet'' *''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'' *''Jedi Quest'' comic *''Jedi Quest: The Way of the Apprentice'' *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise'' *''Jedi Quest: The School of Fear'' *''Jedi Quest: The Changing of the Guard'' *''Jedi Quest: The False Peace'' *''Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown'' *''Full of Surprises'' *''Practice Makes Perfect'' *''La Llegada de la Tormenta'' * * * * *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' comic *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones '' novela *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Machines of War'' *''Misión: Corellia'' *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' videojuego *''Star Wars Republic 49: Sacrifice'' *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' *''Boba Fett: Hunted'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Star Wars Republic 50: The Battle of Kamino'' *''Jedi: Mace Windu'' *''Star Wars Republic 53: Blast Radius'' *''Star Wars Republic 54: Double Blind'' *''Blind Force'' *''Heavy Metal Jedi'' *''Run Mace Run'' *''Punto de Ruptura'' *''Equipment'' *''Jedi: Count Dooku'' *''Traición en Cestus'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Odds'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Hero of Cartao'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:3:22'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Battle of Jabiim'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:9:01'' *''Star Wars Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Star Wars Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows'' *''Star Wars Republic 64: Bloodlines'' *''Honor Bound'' *''Las Guerras Clon '' **"Capítulo 1" **"Capítulo 12" **"Capítulo 13" **"Capítulo 21" **"Capítulo 22" **"Capítulo 23" **"Capítulo 25" *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' TV series *''Jedi: Yoda'' *''Star Wars Republic: Show of Force'' *''Star Wars Republic 67: Forever Young'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:01:15 Edition'' *''Star Wars Republic 68: Armor'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''La Prueba del Jedi'' *''Yoda: Encuentro Oscuro'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Star Wars Republic: Trackdown'' *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Evasive Action: Reversal of Fortune'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' comic *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' novela *''Star Wars Republic: The Hidden Enemy'' *''Darth Vader: El Señor Oscuro'' *''Star Wars: Purge'' *''Evasive Action: Recruitment'' *''Evasive Action: End Game'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' juego *''Death Star'' *''Star Wars Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Revelation'' }} Apariciones no canónicas *''The Sith in the Shadow'' *''The Secret of Tet-Ami'' *''Survivors'' *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Force Fiction'' *''Puzzle Peace'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Being Boba Fett'' *''Tag & Bink Are Dead'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' Notas y referencias Fuentes *''Episode I Insider's Guide'' *''Episode I: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Episode I: Jedi Power Battles: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook'' * * *''Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Official Star Wars Fact File'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Clone Strike'' * *''Star Wars Episode III Revenge of the Sith: Illustrated Screenplay'' *''Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Guide to the Grand Army of the Republic'' *''Underworld: A Galaxy of Scum and Villainy'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' * Windu, Mace Windu, Mace Windu, Mace Windu, Mace Windu, Mace Windu, Mace